All You Wanted
by fluffypuppy99
Summary: All Jayden wanted was to feel wanted.  Will Emily be the one to make him feel wanted?


**Author's Note: Hello, its fluffypuppy99 with another songfic. hope you like this little story((: remember to review! (also, i think this song would fit Emily and Jayden :)**

**This song that will be in the story will be "All You Wanted" By Michelle Branch. (Btw, she an awesome singer!)**

**This story will be in Emily's POV. **

All You Wanted

"That was such a weird movie! I'm never letting Mike pick another movie again." I said as we finished watching some scary movie.

"Oh, come on. You know you liked it." Mike said.

"Yeah. If you call screaming and trying not to look every scary scene, liking a movie." Everyone laughed as we left the theater.

I looked over at Jayden and asked him, "So, did you like that horrible movie we saw?"

"Um, it was ok. I guess."

"So you like all that blood and guts stuff?"

"Not really. But it didn't bother me watching it if that's what you mean." Jayden replied as we kept walking back to the mansion.

All of a sudden, we heard people screaming from behind us. As we ran to see what was going on, we saw that there was a nighlok terrorizing the city.

Mia quietly said "Great. Just as we were finishing up our day off, a nighlok comes. Just great."

"No time for sarcasam, Mia. We have a nighlok to take down." Jayden said.

"GO GO SAMURAI!" Everyone yelled as we morphed.

We ran to the nighlok with alot of moogers destroying everything they saw. The nighlok yelled out "So rangers, came to see me crush down the city?"

"No, we're here to take you down!" Kevin yelled back.

"Awww, then you're miss seeing all the fun. Oh well, if that's what you want. MOOGERS, TAKE DOWN THE RANGERS!" the nighlok said as he summoned the moogers to attack.

We all then ran to the moogers and started slashing and destroying the moogers. Mike and Antonio ran towards the nighlok but then the nighlok pushed off Mike and Antonio like they were a vase on a table. Me, Mia, and Kevin all went to the nighlok but then he struck us and sent us flying backwards, hitting the ground hard making all of us demorph.

I tried getting back up but there was just too much pain in my body. I saw Jayden running to the nighlok with his fire smasher and the nighlok running to him. When Jayden got very close, he swang the fire smasher but missed which gave the nighlok an opportunnity to strike him, which he did. Jayden fell down on his back and the nighlok walked up to him. Luckly, Jayden had his spin sword beside him so he quickly grabbed it and slashed the nighlok.

The nighlok started to dry up after he was struck. He yelled out "AHH! stupid rangers! im starting to dry up know. well, im out but I will be back." The nighlok disappered.

When we finally got back to the mansion, Ji saw that we were hurt badly, so he made us all lay down in the recovery room.

After a few hours went by, everyone started falling asleep. Just as I was about to go to sleep, I saw Jayden get up from his bed and leave the room.

I decided to see what he was up to so I slowly got up, feeling the pain coming over my body.

I walked around the house but couldn't find him anywhere. I started hearing noises from outside, so I went to go check.

Outside, I saw Jayden practiceing hitting a dummy with his training sword. When he hit the dummy, I saw him yell out in pain, grab his arm, and drop to the ground.

"JAYDEN!' I yelled out and ran to help Jayden. I kneeled down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jayden, are you ok? Let me help you up."

"No, I got this." Jayden insisted but when he tried, he just fell back down again. Finally after a few trys, I had to help him back up again.

I looked at him and said "Jayden, what are you doing out here practicing when you are all hurt? You need to be in bed getting healed up."

"I wanted to train myself more because I let that nighlok get away. He also could have destroyed me because of my carelessness. So I want to train harder so I can beat him next time." He started to start hitting the dummy again but I stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Jayden, I think you did good with that fight against the nighlok today. Sure, you let the nighlok get away but you dodged a hit that could have destroyed you. I was very impressed. That makes me want to practice harder so I can avoid a move like that." I said to him as he started lowering his sword away from the dummy.

"Wait, you were really that impressed?" I nodded.

"Well, i guess I could take a break."

I was just about to walk away when Jayden said "By the way Em, thanks."

"Thanks for what?" I asked, questionly.

"Thanks for being the kind, sweet, and caring girl you are." Jayden told me as he put his hand on my shoulder. Which I then cried out in pain since that was my hurt shoulder.

After a few days of recovery, we were up and ready to fight. Only, the nighlok still haven't shown up. But that was good because it gave us more time to train so we could beat him.

One day, Mia was listening to a song on her iPod. I came in to our room and heard Mia singing along to it. I said to Mia, "Hey, what song are you listening to?"

Of course Mia didn't heard me so I went over to the side of her bed and pulled out one of her earbuds. "Mia, what song are you listening to?"

"Oh, hey Emily. I'm listening to "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch. Want to listen?"

I took the earbud and started to listen to the song. Let's just say it reminded me of Jayden and I.

_I wanted to be like you_

_I wanted everything_

_So I tried to be like you_

_And I got swept away_

_I didn't know that it was so cold and_

_You needed someone to show you the way_

_So I took your hand and we figured out that_

_When the tide comes, I'd take away _

As Mia and I stood back and watched the boys train with eachother, I watched Jayden the whole time. He was so good at dodging the hits from Kevin and when he struck Kevin, he did it with such motivation. It makes me want to be like him. Train just as hard, fight with his kind of skills, all the stuff.

Just then I saw Jayden do a move that I wanted to try out. Just as Kevin jumped out of a hit, Jayden looked like he was about to hit him with his sword. With Kevin looking at his sword, Jayden used his foot trip Kevin. Which made Kevin fall.

"Wow Jayden! That was such a brillant technic!" Mia excliamed.

When it was me and Mia's turn, I started off the fight as I normally would do when I fought. When I was close enough, I used the move Jayden used on Kevin.

Ji called out "Excellent, Emily! I see you really are training hard since you used the technic Jayden used on Kevin."

"Thanks Ji. I just really want to do my best."

Later on that day, everyone decided to take a break and watch a movie. I went to go get Jayden when I saw him practicing on a dummy again.

I walked up to him and said "Jayden, we've already practiced and trained today. You don't need to over work yourself. Besides, everyone wants to watch a movie. Come on inside."

"You go ahead without me. I just want to get in alittle more practice." Jayden said as he contiuned to hit forcefully at the dummy.

I was just about to turn around and go inside when I had a sudden thought. "Jayden, why do you train so hard?"

"It's because I want to win at battles."

"I know there's something else to that story. Could you please tell me?" I asked him in a caring voice.

He then stopped what he was doing and faced me. "Alright, I'll tell you. When I was alittle, both my mom and dad died. So they left me with Ji since they knew that he would train me and take care of me. Believe it or not, I use to cry every night because I miss them so much. Since I was soo young, I didn't really understand it." I could heard his voice start to crackel alittle. "So I had said to myself 'I am going to make my Mom, Dad, and Ji all proud by making myself be the best samurai they ever saw.' I also want to be the strongest, confident, and best leader for you guys. I don't want to let you all down."

I give him alittle smile and took his hand into mine. "Jayden, you already are the best leader for us. You always were from the start. Just because you may have lost a few times doesn't mean your a bad leader since ever the greatest leaders in the world make mistakes. You have already made your mom, dad, and Ji proud. Also, sometimes you need to take a break and just have fun. Remember that day when Kevin turned evil but then we turned him back to good? Well, we went to the beach and all you did was stand there while everyone else went in the water. Next time, I'll make sure that you are in the water, having fun with us ever if I have to drag you in."

Jayden laughed and said "Ok, Emily. I'll take a break once in a while.

I smiled at him and then pulled him inside as we sat down together and watched a movie with everyone else.

_If you want to, I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside, so busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

Me and Jayden sat next to eachother, watching the movie with everyone. I then started thinking to myself. You know, Jayden seems to of had a rough life. He is always so busy, never having time to just hang with everyone, saying he's ok. When really, he was just lonely.

I then turned my head to looked at Jayden, studying his face. He looked like he was bored out of his mind. Well, then again, Mia did pick the movie we were watching.

_I'm sinking slowly, so hurry hold me_

_Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on_

_Please can you tell me, so I can finally see_

_Where you go when you're gone_

_If you want to, I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside, so busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

All of a sudden, the gap sensor went off.

When we got there, the nighlok finally had showed up. He said "Well Rangers, I have healed up and now ready you take you down!"

"You've got that mixed up, nighlok." Mike yelled. "We're going to take you down."

"Oh, we'll see about that." The nighlok summoned moogers and then they started to attack the rangers.

As the rangers started fighting off the moogers, Jayden went after the nighlok, as always.

All of a sudden, the nighlok jumped over Jayden's head and leaped on to a 10 story building.

"Great, now I have to fight him off a tall building." Jayden said as he jumped to the top of the building.

Kevin saw the nighlok jump on to the top of the building, so he called out to me, "EMILY! Let's help Jayden defect the nighlok!"

Kevin and I then jumped super high, on to the top of the building.

Kevin ran up to the nighlok and grabbed his arm. I took her spin sword and slashed the nighlok, without hurting Kevin. Just as I was about to slash him again, the nighlok pushed Kevin away and struck me, sending me flying backwards.

I hit the ground, rock hard. I could feel myself rolling as I opened my eyes. I suddenly saw the edge of the building and quickly grabbed it. I looked down to see the ground hundreds of feet below me. I held on to the edge while my body was just dangling in the air, holding on for dear life.

"EMILY!" I heard Jayden screamed out, as he ran and looked down at me.

"Kevin, try to distract the nighlok as much as you can. I'll get Emily!" Jayden ordered to Kevin. He looked down and saw that the ground was along ways down.

Jayden glupped, "Emily, give me your hand so I can pull you up."

"Jayden, no. Get the nighlok first. I think I can hold on alittle bit longer." I started slipping slowly and trying to keep my grasp.

"Emily, listen to me. Take my hand." Jayden extended his hand out, just enough so I could grab it.

"NO! Defecting the nighlok is whats important right now. Then you..." I was just about to say until Jayden interrupted me.

"No, Emily. You're more important! Now grab my hand!" Jayden yelled, trying to convice me.

At the moment, I took his hand and screamed as I felt like I was about to falling. "Don't let me go, Jayden! DON'T LET ME GO!"

"Don't worry, I won't." Jayden said confidently as he finally pulled me up and back on the roof.

I immediately hugged Jayden. "Thanks Jayden."

"No problem. Now let's go beat this nighlok." Jayden said as we both went back to destroy the nighlok.

Once the nighlok was destroy in his first life, he grew to his second life. The rangers went into Mega Mode Power and combine our zords together. After a few hits and punches, we combine our swords together and destroyed the nighlok for good. We all cheered as Jayden said "Alright rangers, victory is ours."

_All you wanted was somebody who cares_

_If you need me, you know I'll be there_

_Oh, oh. Yeah_

_If you want to, I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_I can take you away_

_So lonely inside, so busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

_If you want to, I can save you _

_I can take you away from here_

_I can take you away_

_So lonely inside, so busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

_Please call you tell me, so I can finally see_

_Where you go when you're gone_

Everyone then went back to the mansion to celebrate our fanastic victory and decided what we wanted to do next. I was cheering along with Mia when I looked back to see Jayden lagging behind everyone else. I came up to him and asked "Hey, aren't you happy? We finally destroyed the nighlok!"

"Oh, I am. I was just thinking, that's all."

I knew that wasn't the whole truth. I knew that he probably felt exclused from the group when we were celebrating.

So I asked him, "Jayden, where do you go when you're never with the group?"

"I usually just walk around town, think to myself."

"Well, how about both you and me, no one else, just get away from here and walk."

He gave me a satifisting smile and I took his hand and we quietly went out the door.

Before we started walking, Jayden stopped me.

I turned to face him. "Jayden, come on. I thought that..."

Jayden interrupted me by quickly leaning in and gave me a sweet kiss on me lips.

Jayden pulled away with a shy smile on his face. I opened her eyes, still on cloud 9 from the kiss, took his hand into mine, and began our walk which started a new relationship.

**Author's Note: The End! Hope you liked this songfic. I just love making songfic! I have been working on this story for awhile. Don't forget to review! **

**For the Likers: So happy you liked it! Please review(((: **

**For the Haters: Please dont review if you didn't like it**


End file.
